Ultraman Universe Episode 4
"Red King Begins Its Assault!" is the fourth episode of the Ultraman Universe series. NOTE: THIS EPISODE/SERIES MAY FEATURE CHARACTERS FROM TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. Non-Human Appearances Ultra: Ultraman Universe Kaiju: Red King Part 1: Recap Multiple scenes from the previous episode play out. The first scene shows Ultraman Universe losing his first fight against Hyper Zetton and Astron. The next scene shows Lisa sitting on a bench thinking back to the day she first met Daniel. Then, it shows Universe accessing his Fire Form and defeating the two kaiju. Finally, it shows Daniel walking out of the park, and Lisa seeing a projection of Universe behind him. Theme Song I'm literally just putting this in to be consistent. Part 2: Antagonists "So, what you're telling us is that the thing you pulled out in the temple combined you with a giant of light, and you are currently working together to fight kaiju?" "Yep, that's the basics of it." Daniel was sitting at a picnic table in the park with Jared and Lisa. He had just told them about his "bond" with Ultraman Universe and what they've been doing during the past few weeks. "You should have told us," Lisa said, concern in her voice. She didn't like how Daniel had kept this secret from them, even if it wasn't for very long. Daniel simply let out a sigh. "I just didn't want to get you guys involved. I was worried that if you knew, you'd end up getting hurt somewhere along the way." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Light Amplifier, before looking at it. "This is my burden to bare, and i don't want you guys to share it with me." Jared simply stared at him with wide eyes. "That's gotta be the most serious thing you've ever said." Daniel smiled at what his friend said, before the sound of cameras could be heard. "What's going on?" Jared said, as all three friends looked to the source of the commotion. What they saw was a swarm of paparazzi taking many of a man walking down a path. This man had fair skin, with black hair and black eyes. The man wore a black suit with a black tie and black suede shoes. The man had an aura of confidence around him, and people seemed naturally attracted to him. This natural aura was not the only thing that attracted people though, as noted when he walked past the group of three friends. "Is that...?" Lisa started to say, but was interrupted by Jared. "Ricky Davis, founder and CEO of Expera Technologies." Daniel had a confused expression on his face. "Why's a guy like that in a place like this?" he asked, and Jared, being the vat of knowledge that he is, had an answer. "The guy's a man of the people. That's why most of the SED's funding comes from his company; he wants to keep everyone safe. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd probably think he founded the SED!" "Well, unfortunately, that isn't true." The three friends turned toward the source of the new voice, and saw someone that could only be described as a older Daniel. He had the same black hair, same teal eyes, and same palish skin. The main differences were that he was slightly taller, and that he was wearing an SED uniform: a navy blue undershirt with an orange and black jacket with silver and red accents, as well as orange pants and black combat boots. The letters "SED" were printed on the back of the jacket in a red font. "Dad?!" Daniel asked, and the man, now known as his dad, stepped forward. "Hey there!" he said in reply, and Lisa looked up to him. "Hi, Mr. Erickson," she said, as Jared simply lifted his hand to do a small wave. "I thought you were going to be away for the next few weeks!" Daniel said, and his dad simply laughed. "I was, but they decided to let me off a bit early, what with that Ultraman Universe basically doing most of the job for us!" It was at this moment that Mr. Erickson noticed the Light Amplifier. "What's that?" he said, and Daniel looked at the device in his hand. Crap! he though to himself, before figuring out a way to get out of this situation. "Oh, uh, this is a thing we found on the mountain a couple of weeks ago. Yeah, I thought it looked cool so I decided to keep it." I guess some kind of verbal plot armor prevented his father from seeing that he was lying, because he just smiled and patted his son on the shoulder. "Well, just be careful. With what's been happening lately, we don't know what might happen." Daniel simply nodded and put the Light Amplifier back in his pocket. It was then that he stood up and next to his father. "I guess this means we're heading home, right?" His father nodded, and Daniel waved goodbye to his friends. They waved goodbye back as the two left to go home. The scene shifts to Ricky Davis, our beloved CEO, sitting in his office looking out the window. The door to his office opened, revealing someone that was obviously a butler. This butler was bald with a bushy brown mustache and piercing green eyes. He wore a similar suit to his presumed boss and carried a tray with some kind of drink on it. "Your tea, sir," he said, of course having a British accent and in order to be a butler in fiction you have to have a British accent. Ricky continued looking out the window and sighed. "Wallace," he said, causing the butler to look up from his current task of putting the tea on his boss's desk. "Do you know what I see when I look out this window?" "I can't say I do, sir," the butler, named Wallace, replied. "I see potential." Wallace had a curious look on his face as Ricky stood up. "I see the potential for humanity to become something much greater. I see the potential for this species to prove that it can survive out in the wide universe. I see the POTENTIAL," he said, hitting the table with the final "potential", making it shake and nearly causing the tea to spill. He sighed deeply, before continuing, "for humans to accept their darkness and unleash their inner monster!" Wallace simply nodded, as if understanding what his boss was saying. Ricky then picked up his tea and sipped it, as Wallace began saying something. "Not to question you, sir, but if you want humanity to become a race of darkness and monsters, then why are you funding the SED?" Ricky simply laughed and sat back down, turning his chair to face his butler. "It wouldn't be any fun if there was no kind of challenge, would it?" His expression then turned grim. "Some challenges, however, don't make things any more fun." Wallace looked at his boss knowingly. "You mean that Ultraman? Universe, was it?" Ricky nodded, his face growing angrier. He stood back up and began walking around the office. "Every time we scheme, that accursed Ultra keeps showing up and ruining everything! The SED is the fun kind of challenge that we can overcome, yet it constantly seems like Universe keeps getting stronger!" His eyes quickly glowed red, before they returned to normal and he regained his composure. "Anyway, I think I know why our idiotic kaiju keep losing." He pressed a button on his desk, and a hologram monitor appeared from it, showing the previous three kaiju defeats. "Our subjects didn't have enough darkness in their hearts," he said, smirking, with his eyes glowing red once more. Part 3: An Uneasy Feeling The scene shifted to Daniel and his father sitting in a standard SED jeep, which had a similar color scheme to the uniform, with the letters "SED" printed in red font on the doors. They were, of course, driving back to their house, and Mr. Erickson decided to start up a conversation. "So, Daniel, you're interested in joining the SED, right?" Daniel looked over to his father, before replying, "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Mr. Erickson smiled, and Daniel was confused for a second, before his father said, "Well, earlier today my superior told me that I could take you over to the SED headquarters and show you around- as well as let you sign up earlier than usual." Daniel's eyes lit up. Ever since he was litter he had wanted to be a part of the SED like his dad was. He always thought they were super cool, fighting off kaiju and saving people. He couldn't help but smile as he said, "Really?" His dad nodded, before saying, "Yep. You can join right after high school! Even better, Jared is going to go with his dad, too!" Daniel was even more happy. Not only was he going to live his dream, but he was going to live it with his best friend, who shared that same dream. That evening, in Daniel's room, he sat on his bed in an orange shirt and navy blue pajama pants, looking at his phone. The room around him turned white as Universe appeared next to him, seemingly deep in thought. Daniel looked over to his partner. "Hey, what's up?" Daniel said, making Universe look over to him. "Nothing," Universe said unconvincingly, before finishing with, "Okay, maybe there's something wrong." Daniel looked at him curiously, before he started speaking. "It's about that CEO guy." Daniel's eyes widened. "Ricky Davis? What's wrong with him?" Universe sighed. "That's the thing, I don't know. It's just the name of his company... it gives me an uneasy feeling." Daniel pat his friend on the shoulder. "Well, I hope you figure it out. I just don't see why one of the nicest people on the planet could give you an uneasy-" Daniel's eyes flashed pink, and Universe stood up. "Kaiju!" he shouted, and Daniel stood with him. The room around them returned to normal as Daniel snuck out of the house, trying not to alert his father. His father was alerted, but not by Daniel leaving. He was alerted by the appearance of a kaiju in the city. He hadn't changed out of his SED uniform yet, so he was already good to go. He then left the house and entered his jeep, driving to the SED headquarters, not realizing that his son was on his way to combat the beast. The kaiju that alerted Universe and the SED was a large, scaly kaiju with short-ish arms, a thick leg and tail, and a small head. It roared as SED jets that were already dispatched flew towards it and shot at it. It swiped its arms at the small fighters that flew around it. Daniel ran to the site of the attack and saw the beast, and the jets shooting at it to no avail. "Why isn't anything working on it? I thought those guns were specifically designed to handle kaiju!" he said, before his eyes turned pink. He saw that the kaiju had a large, dark aura pouring out of its body. "I think that's why," he said to himself, before pulling out the Light Amplifier and holding it out in front of him. The area around him changed to resemble a star cluster of pink, red, yellow, blue, and green. He opened the door of the device and inserted the Unium Crystal. "UNIUM CRYSTAL!" He then thrusted the Light Amplifier into the air and pressed the button, shouting "Universe!" as he did so. "ULTRAMAN UNIVERSE!" Part 4: A Dark Defeat As the jets continued firing at the kaiju, one got close enough to actually get hit by one of the beast's arms. As it began crashing to the ground, a pair of glowing arms grabbed it, before the glow vanished and revealed Universe. He set the jet down and entered a fighting stance, shouting his signature "Shyaa!" The kaiju roared and charged at its opponent, preparing to strike. Universe also charged forward, delivering a swift punch to the monster's gut. It roared again, before smacking Universe across the face. It made a surprisingly large impact, as Universe was knocked to the side, before the kaiju ran toward him and smacked him again. Universe was knocked the other way, hitting the ground below him. "What the-" he started to say, before he felt something hit his back. From behind him, the kaiju was charging several energy blasts from its mouth and firing them rapidly, continuously hitting Universe and pinning him to the ground. When there was an opening, Universe rolled onto his back and created a shield of light to block anymore attacks. Of course, those attacks began again, and they were blocked for a little while, before they actually managed to break through the shield and hit Universe again. They continued hitting him and pinning him to the ground before Universe managed to raise his arms and fire two energy blasts at the beast. The blasts caused the kaiju to stumble back a bit, and Universe was finally able to stand up. "Alright... this guy seems a bit tougher than they normally are," Daniel said inside Universe, before the kaiju fired yet another blast from its mouth. Universe dodged the blast, but it ended up hitting another SED jet that was flying around and surveying the battle. Universe looked to the jet that was crashing and grabbed it, before setting it down like the previous one and continuing to fight. The kaiju roared again and charged at Universe, who held his hands up to the crystal on his forehead. A small beam came from the crystal and surrounded the kaiju in a large, crystal-like structure. "I don't know how long this can hold him. Let's see who's in there!" Universe said, before beginning to look inside the kaiju. What he and Daniel saw shocked them. Instead of the normal person standing in a dark area, the inside of this kaiju was like a dark slime. What wasn't slime resembled Giygas from Earthbound, and there was, of course, a human. This human was held still by the black slime, his eyes glowing completely red. As Daniel kept looking, he realized who it was. It was Bryan, the same kid who became Eleking weeks ago. "Him again?" Universe said, as both him and Daniel were extremely confused. The scene cut to Ricky Davis sitting in his office, with Wallace next to him. "Sir, why did you choose that boy again?" Wallace asked, and Ricky activated his hologram monitor. On the screen was Universe's battle with Gomora, his battle with Eleking, and his battle with Hyper Zetton and Astron. "It's pretty simple, really," he said as he pointed to the part of the screen that showed Gomora, and that part of the screen expanded to fill the whole monitor. "With the illegal dumper, his darkness came from the fact that he was just aggressive." The screen changed to the battle with Hyper Zetton and Astron. "As for the parents, we had to force the darkness into them, which is why the Hyper Zetton was so much weaker than they usually are." Finally, the screen changed to the Eleking battle. "The boy, though, had potential. The darkness within him was natural, and it wasn't just out of aggressiveness. It was pure spite, spite for those that tormented him." The CEO then stood up, before walking around his office. "When Universe defeated him, the natural darkness inside him wasn't removed, and the added darkness from our little device just added to it. Before long, the darkness grew, and his spite went from a spite of his tormentors to a spite of everyone. He was perfect for us to use." Ricky then sat back down, and the hologram monitor disappeared. "Not only that, but with such a large amount of darkness within one human body, the kaiju will not only become stronger, but it will also begin to absorb its host, until there is no host left! The kaiju will become complete!" He leaned back, his eyes glowing red as he laughed maniacally. "So the plan is to wait long enough for the kaiju to completely absorb him and become complete?" Wallace asked, and his boss looked over to him. "Yes. What do you think?" Wallace smirked. "I think it's a perfect plan. A perfect plan indeed." The scene cuts back to Universe as he was knocked down again, and his Color Timer began going off. "This is bad, Universe," Daniel said, and Universe held his chest in pain. "I know. Let's try the Pyrium Crystal!" Daniel nodded and switched the crystals. "PYRIUM CRYSTAL! UNIVERSE: FIRE!" Universe changed into his Fire form and charged into battle, his fists ablaze. He punched the kaiju, but to no effect. "Huh?" he said, before a pulse of dark energy bursted from the beast's body, knocking Universe back once again. "Why are you doing this, Bryan? Why are you attacking everything?" Universe (Daniel) shouted to the kaiju, and inside Bryan held a blank expression. "I am... not Bryan." Universe and Daniel both gasped. "I am... a kaiju. That is all I am meant to be." Universe stood back up. "What makes you think that?" he shouted, and Brian simply stood there, not saying anything. Instead, he charged another attack and fired it, knocking Universe back once again. "My whole life I have been tormented. I was never treated with respect once. My rebirth as a kaiju gave me the chance for revenge I had been longing for... and you took it from me. Now I have been given another chance, and I will not waste it. Goodbye, Ultraman Universe." With that, he charged a very large ball of dark energy and fired it, hitting Universe square in the chest. After it did, Universe fell to the ground, not moving. He simply faded away in a white light, as Bryan in his kaiju form turned into a purple ball and flew away. Part 5: The Aftermath On the ground, Daniel layed unconscious, and his father pulled up to the site. He noticed his son on the ground and ran toward him. "Son!" he shouted, grabbing his son and checking his pulse. "Alright, he's alive. What was he doing out here anyway?" Then he noticed that in Daniel's hand was the device he saw earlier that day. "Could it be...?" he began thinking, before shaking the thoughts away and putting his son in the car. He drove away soon after. Mr. Erickson called the school the next day and told them that Daniel was sick, so he would be absent that day. After calling them, he looked at his still unconscious son, who was lying in his bed. Mr. Erickson sighed, before leaving the house to go to the SED headquarters. Daniel soon woke up and held his chest in pain. He stood up and walked into the living room and noticed something on the coffee table. On it was the Light Amplifier and a note. Daniel went over to pick up the note to read it. It read, "Daniel, I had to go back to the SED headquarters to help deal with the aftermath of the battle last night. I saw that you were on the ground holding this thing when it ended. I want you to know that if you are actually Ultraman Universe, you can just tell me when I get back. I won't tell anybody unless you want me to. Also, you don't have to worry about going to school today. I told them you were sick. Love, Dad." Daniel put the letter on the table and grabbed the Light Amplifier. As he picked it up, the room around him turned white and Universe appeared next to him, also holding his chest in pain. "Man, that was a serious beating," Universe said, before noticing Daniel's solemn expression. Universe then saw that he was looking at the letter on the table, and decided to see for himself. After reading it, he looked back to his partner. "He knows, doesn't he?" Daniel nodded, before Universe patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Daniel. If you weren't able to keep Lisa and Jared from learning it, you probably wouldn't have been able to keep others from figuring it out." Daniel simply walked away, heading to where he believed his room was. It was kind of hard to tell when the whole place was shrouded in white. "Hey, look at the bright side. At least you get a day off from school!" Universe said as he disappeared and the room returned to normal. Daniel let out a small smile, before saying "I guess that is a plus," before walking into his room. In the mountains near the city, Bryan in his new kaiju form began walking around, looking at everything. Inside, the slime slowly began moving around Bryan's human body, seemingly attempting to absorb him. Bryan let a blank smile show on his face as his kaiju body continued wandering the mountains. In Mr. Erickson's SED jeep, he was driving toward the headquarters, thinking about what had happened to his son. I joined the SED to protect Daniel and his mother. When she died, I did my best to help Daniel grow and protect him. Now that he's fighting these kaiju to the point where he almost dies, I've failed. He arrived at his destination and got out of the car, before looking to the sky. I'm sorry, Janice. I know I promised to protect him, but I'm not even sure I can do that anymore. He then flashed back to a moment where he was holding a woman's dead body in his arms while crying, a fire surrounded them. He clenched his fist, before walking into the headquarters. Feedback and Apology As usual, tell me what you guys thought of the episode. Also, I'm sorry that it's so late. The last few days have been pretty busy for me and I haven't had much time to work on this episode. I did initially plan to put it here on Friday, but that didn't work out so well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the episode and I'll see you next time!